In My Dreams
by Neko-Enchantment
Summary: After a bad break up Wufei ships off to England where after touching a strange book he is sucked into an alternate universe. YAOI 2x1, 4x3, 13x6x5
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam characters I am just using them for my own entertainment.

Well I'm writting again this is the first story have have decided to put out. I hope you like it.

Chapter 1.

Wufei Chang climbed out of the taxi, balancing two bag of groceries in one hand and a duffle in the other. Placing the duffle on the side walk Wufei pulled out the taxi fare and handed over with a smile. Turing around Wufei scooped up the duffle and started clumbing the stairs to the small, neat looking house he stood in front of. His fiance's house. Wufei smiled at that thought for a second before his ever present scowl returned. Placing his duffle down again Wufei fished out the house key as he held open the screen door with his foot. Within moments the door swung open silently and Wufei made his way inside gracefully duffle once again in hand.

Placing said duffle down on a chair that sat against the white wall in the doorway, Wufei transfered one of the grocery bags to his other arm. Toeing off his sneakers and slipping into chinese slippers Wufei padded toward the open bright kitchen. The house was very plainly decorated. Everywall in the entire house was white, the furniture was plain, no personal touches showed in any of the rooms. James thought everything should be fuctional, what was the point in cluttering everything up with personal shit. Wufei was working on James letting him redecorate. Wufei may have been a very nerdy scholar ( according to all his classmates.) but this house even bored his usually spartan ways. Wufei own apartment while simple and uncluttered, had splashes of his personality throughout the whole house. Swords and copies of ancient chinese artwork hung on his walls. That weren't all white by the way, that was boring. Not to mention the amount of books that Wufei had in his house...

...Anyway is fiance's house was..plain and boring to put it simply. Wufei placed the grocery bags down on the counter, pulling the ingredients that he need out of the plain brown bags. Wufei had called and left a message to let his fiance know that he was coming over to cook dinner tonight. He hadn't gotten an answer but he didn't think it would be that big of a deal. Wufei had just pulled out the last of the groceries and placed the neatly folded bags to the side when he froze. A strange noise echoed though the house. Wufei walked silently out of the kitchen going deeper into the house. Eyes darting around cautiously incase of intruders. Wufei stopped suddenly, stiffening slowly as what was unmistakenly a moan rang through the house. Wufei's hands clenched into fists as another moan sounded loudly in the silent house. Wufei moved swiftly down the hall toward the master bedroom, and after a small pause pushed the door open...To find exactly what he thought. His brown haired fiance fucking some blonde bimbo. Wufei let out a hiss of anger, which caught the two lovers attention.

" Wufei! What the hell...!" James cried as he scrambled to his knees.

Wufei growled and whirled around and stalked down the hallway toward the door.

" Wufei wait!" James yelled and he grabbed Wufei's arm.

Wufei whirled around sneering in disgust at his now ex-fiance's state of undress. He only had a sheet wrapped around his hips.

" What is there to wait for! There is no explanation that can get you out of this James! So there is no point." Wufei ended with a growl.

" Come on now Wufei. What the hell did you expect me to do! You are like the fucking virgin mary! You refuse to sleep with me until we are married. What do you expect me to remain celibate the whole fucking time!" James sneered.

" Yes god damnit! I expected you to wait. We were getting married in six months James! SIX MONTHS!" Wufei snarled.

" Oh come on baby it's not that big of a deal it is just a fling." James said like that should explain it all.

" I don't fucking care! Does it look like I care." Wufei snarled sarcastically.

" Oh come on baby, just think of it this way. He was just an appetizer, I'm coming back for the main course." James said arrogantly.

Wufei stared at James in disbelief and growing anger, before his fist lashed out. There was a satisfiying crunch and a wail of pain.

" You fudking bro my nose.." James yelled.

" Good you fucking good for nothing bastard. Don't come near me again. It is over." Wufei hissed.

Wufei stalked down the hall gathering the few posessions he actually had in the house. Before slamming his way out and storming down the road. Once he had cooled down enough he pulled out his cellphone and called a taxi to take him to his appartment.

Wufei gathered his duffle bag after sliding his reading glasses into one of the side pockets. The house was glaringly empty. Him having sold most of his stuff and putting the posessions that he wanted to keep into storage. He had decided to move after his disastrous episode with James. He had accepted a scholorship in England that he had been going to pass up because of James. Now that that wasn't an issue and he actually had nothing to stay for he didn't see why he shouldn't accept.

So he was now leaving the country, the belongings he had in storage were to shipped to his new address in two weeks time. Wufei took one last look around the apartment then walked out not once looking back.

Wufei's new university was pretty much like all his other schools and colleges. Everyone separated into cliches and Wufei was once again an outcast. Why no one seemed to ever like him was beyond his reasoning but he actually didn't care. He hadn't come here to make friends. He was here to get his masters and get a career. While he wouldn't mind a few close friends he wasn't going to grovel and pester for those friends like most seemed to. What was the point. Did these people have no dignity, most had to do embarassing things to get into a group. There was no way Wufei would stoop so low as to let people humiliate him so they would be his friend.

Wufei snorted as he took in just a scene. Some guy was streaking through the cafeteria with honey and feathers sticking to him. His supposed friends were sitting on one side of the cafeteria laughing their asses of at the guys expense.

" Pathetic." Wufei murmured as he shook his head with a sneer.

He was leaving campus for the first time today. He was going off to some old musuem that was barely running anymore. There were supposed to have a pretty amazing collection of old books. Maybe he would find something worth his while.

Author's Note: Well there is the beginning of my story. There should be another update fairly soon. And for those that knew of me before this story...don't worry about me not finishing this one. I already have half the story written in rough draft in a notebook, and I know exactly what is going to happen throughout the whole story. I don't know how often I will be updating all I can say is it will be at least once a month ( probably more)


	2. Chapter 2

In My Dreams

Chapter 2

Wufei approached the old run down building with a frown. It certainly didn't look as impressive as they had advertised. He hoped they actually had the amount of old books that they had said. Wufei pulled the old door open wincing at the louded echoing groan of protest it made. Wufei stepped inside looking at the rows and rows of bookshelfs with intrest. He couldn't wait to start digging into all the piles and shelfs.

An elderly woman stepped out from behind one of the bookshelfs smiling.

" Welcome."

" Greetings Ma'am. Why is this place so empty?" Wufei asked with a frown of confusion.

" Oh everyone thinks this place is haunted." She answered.

" Haunted." Wufei deadpaned showing his obvious disbelief with a lifted eyebrow.

" Yes. Quite a few students have dissapeared in here over the years. They would come in, but never leave. No bodies were ever uncovered. A couple backpacks were found but most dissapeared along with their owners." She said.

"...Right. So am I free to look at anything?" Wufei asked.

" You had better not scoff at the legend of this library. Those who are not believers are the ones that are taken most often, Young man. Now off with you. Everything is open to the public. Just make sure to be careful with all books and artifacts." She said sternly.

" I thought this was a museum?" Wufei said with a frown.

" Oh there is a small museum connected to the library on the second floor. That is where you will find all the really old books and artifacts." She answered then walked away dissapearing among the numerous shelfs.

Wufei turned away picking his way through the library. The place was an utter mess. Books were laying everywhere, and there was a thick layer of dust coating everything. Finding the stairs Wufei climbed up to the second floor. It was in just as bad shape as the first floor and twice as filthy. So immediately Wufei's eyes were drawn to a book that was laying innocently on the table. It was a giant tome, and it was perfectly clean. In fact it looked like it had been polished recently. The silver etchings shone brightly and the red lettering was perfectly readable. If you read ancient dead languages that is. There were also runes engraved all around the sides of the cover. Wufei reached out a hand to touch the book. A small part of his mind screamed for him to stop, but a larger amount was being pulled toward the book. As Wufei lay his hand on the book there was a flash of light. Wufei only had time to gasp and get a feeling of falling before everything went black.

Back at the library the book stopped glowing and layers of dust settled on the book, like it hadn't been touched at all. Hours later the Librarian would call in another missing person.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wufei groaned, raising a hand to his head before his eyes fluttered open. Wufei sat up with a burst when he didn't recognize his surroundings. He was in a small plain room, laying on a small comfortable bed. There was one small window that was the only lighting in the room.

Wufei glanced around at his surroundings uneasily. He had been in the library, how had he ended up here? He remembered finding the book, and the flash of light when he had touched it. But after that there was nothing.

The door was pushed open suddenly and woman bustled in. She was dressed in the oddest garments, at least to him. It looked like she had stepped out of a renaissance fair.

" Ah good your up. Poor dear we found you unconscious on the road side. So we brought you here. I'm Sally by the way." She said calmly as she fussed over Wufei.

" Thank you. Can I ask where I am?" Wufei asked as he watched the onna suspiciously.

" Oh you are at Lord Kushrenada and Merquise's estate." Sally said with a smile even as she started checking Wufei over for injuries and laying her hand against his head to check for fever.

" Well you seem to be alright. Why don't you get dressed and come get something to eat. I'll wait for you outside. There are clothes right on the table." Sally said then showed herself out closing the door behind her.

Wufei got up and dressed quickly and opened the door cautiously. Sally wasn't standing in view in the hallway and Wufei eased himself out. On his right sunlight poured in through a big floor to ceiling window. Wufei stepped up to the window hoping to get a feel for his location. As he looked out the window he gaped in disbelief. The view from ever they were was wonderful overseeing a bustling city, and look out beyond to the ocean. Where various ships were docked. But the thing was everything looked like it had popped out from the victorian ages. Even now he could see horses and carriage's moving sedately down the streets. And there were god damn pirate style ships in the bay. Wufei took a deep breath and sagged down against the wall. One thing was certain, either he had been kidnapped by some seriously weird people. Or he wasn't in Kansas anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wufei took a few deep cleansing breaths as he tried to contain his panic. What was he going to do? He had no idea where, or when he was. He didn't know the laws. He hadn't had anything except his school bag with him, and he didn't even know if that made it with him. Wufei took one last deep breath, berating himself for indulging in his panic. What would his father have done if he even saw a hint of Wufei's emotions.

Wufei quickly tore his mind off that thought with a shiver. His father had been a very strict, uptight, traditional person. If anyone in the family unit had done anything out of par…

Wufei had been his favorite victim. He had never been able to do anything right. Wufei had tried everything to make him proud. But in the end he was shot down and everything was worse. He had been relieved as well as sad, and guilty when his father had died in a car accident. It hadn't mattered anyway. As soon as the next head of family stepped up he had been disowned and banished from the clan. Everyone in the family had hated his father they didn't want his bastard spawn anywhere near them.

Wufei pulled himself up as he composed himself. Just in time as well has footsteps came closer to his location. Sally came around the corner with a slight frown on her face, which instantly lifted when she spotted Wufei.

"There you are! I was about to get worried." Sally said with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't wish to make you worry." Wufei said politely.

"It's no problem at all." Sally said with a wave of her had. "Now you never told me your name?"

"Oh..My name is Wufei Chang." Wufei said as he frowned at his manners.

That would have been a mark against him in his father's eyes. In his eyes one must always be formal and polite.

"Well Wufei, it is a pleasure to meet you. Where are you from I'm sure someone is beside themselves with worry back home." Sally asked as she led him through the halls.

"No. I have no relatives." Wufei said his face expressionless.

"Oh, you poor dear were you disowned, or are they gone from this plain." Sally asked softly with a sympathetic face.

"Disowned." Wufei answered reluctantly.

He owed at least some explanation to the kind hearted woman that helped him.

"Well it's there loss I say, and our gain." Sally said with a cheerful smile. "You can stay here. We are short on workers at the moment. As long as you obey the rules and do the work assigned then you can stay here."

Wufei tried to protest but Sally kept waving him off or interrupting his protests. Finally after several failed attempts Wufei gave up with a scowl. This deepened further at Sally's triumphant smile. Stupid pushy onna's. Wufei grumbled under his breath for a few moments, which served to amuse Sally if her smile was anything to go by.

The rest of the day was spent with Sally, getting a tour of the house and his talents being pried out of him. The onna was truly gifted in learning what she wanted. In the end after finding out his skills in reading and writing, he had been sent to organize and catalog the giant library.

The very,very ,VERY messy disorganized library. The room looked to have been abandoned for a few centuries. And maybe it had. Acording to Sally the house had just been reopened. As the lords of the estate's were leaving there regular mansion to go into seclusion to get away from some persistant ex-lovers

Sounded to Wufei like they had gotten around to much and were now getting what they deserved. Wufei felt bad for whoever they ended up marrying, their spouse would most likely always wonder if their husbands were cheating on them. Players, all scoundrels and liars. Who needed them. Wufei's mind flickered to his ex-fiance and he scowled. Bastard. should of gutted him with his katana when he had the chance. Wufei forced his mind of the bastard and back to the present

The lords of the house were to be arriving later in the day. Wufei planned and hoped to succeed in avoiding them for as long as possible. He didn't feel like dealing with any more men that thought they were gods greatest gift. He just wanted to become a hermit that cursed all hot men he saw. Because he planned on never opening his heart again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter done YAY!!

Newly combined and slightly rewritten chapter 1&2 hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

In My Dreams

Chapter 3

" Achoo!"

Wufei sneezed as another cloud of dust swirled in the air. Wufei started pulling out the books that lay in the newly opened box. The whole library had been packd up whenever the place had been shut down. White sheets now dull gray from layers of dust covered all the funiture and bookshelves. The books were all in boxes all over the library, there were hundreds, if not thousands.

And lucky him he got to fix all of it. Everyone else in the house was busy getting the rest of the house in order. Everything in the library was up to him. Cleaning ,shelving,sorting he got to do it all.

Joy.

It was going to take him months. But Wufei couldn't blame anyone for all the work. The mansion was seriously under staffed. Only the most trusted of the lords servants were moved to the new location. There were only about twenty-five for the huge mansion. Everyone was doing the things that were deemed most important by Sally.

That was why Sally had assigned Wufei to the library as soon as she found out he could read and write. The lords were apparently big readers in their free time. Sally knew he wouldn't be able to do much on his own before they arrived. But she wanted them to see that someone was working on it.

Wufei had gotten to work as soon as Sally had abandoned him to go do some other duty. He had emptied quite a few boxes onto the giant tables he had uncovered. other boxes had been moved to group with there fellows as far out of the way as possible. A reasonable sized empty space was left behind. Buckets of water that Wufei had brought up before he had started were moved into the empty space, along with a small pile of rags and a mop. Wufei rolled up his sleaves and set to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later the space, located in a corner to the library by the immediate entrance, was clean. It also had a small table, three reading chairs, and a sofa set up. The windows were all opened to help air out the place. A few books that Wufei had thought interesting had been cleaned of the caked on dust and placed on the small table. Wufei wanted to drag a few bookcases over so the corner would be enclosed. That way the rest of the dirty library couldn't be seen once you had gone into the enclove. All that would be visible would be the entryway and the two big tables that were piled with books. Wufei's current work station. He would be within sight and hearing if who ever was using the library needed anything.

But first he would need to get some help for the bookcases. There was no way he was moving one of the big bookcases on his own. He would have to liberate some of the staff to help him. Wufei set through the empty halls of the house looking for any sign of the other staff. His wandering lead him through the a pair of open glass patio doors. They lead into a huge courtyard that led to the stables, which where visible in the distance. Two tall gentlemen stood in the courtyard, both leading magnificent horses. One of the men had long blonde hair that was tied back with a plain black ribbon. He wore plain black breeches, and worn knee high boots. The other man had short ginger hair and was wearing basically the same type of clothing. Except the blonde wore a plain, loose, white button down shirt. The ginger hair man wore a shirt of simular style in a greyish blue.

They must of been two of the three stable hands that resided here.

" Excuse me, have you two seen Sally anywhere?" Wufei called out.

Both men turned sharply at the sound of Wufei's voice. Both seemed to freeze and just stared at Wufei intensely. Wufei paused a moment at the intensity of the stares. After a few moments Wufei scowled. What were these guys mute morons, just showed that looks weren't everything.

" Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to answer my question." Wufei snapped sarcastically as he continued to glare at them.

Their mouths tipped up in the corners slightly before they answered.

" No we haven't. Though I don't believe I have seen you before." The ginger haired stable hand said.

" Oh so you actually do speak. And I'm not surprised, I haven't met all the staff here sense Sally found me." Wufei answered with a scowl still in place.

" Oh. And what may your name be." The blonde asked with a raised eyerow.

" Chang, Wufei. Sally has made me the librarian." Wufei answered curtly.

" Oh, can you read." the blonde said with a smirk.

" Yes, which is probably more then you can do. Now if you haven't seen Sally I shall be leaving." Wufei snapped and whirled around to stalk away.

" Wait, why are you looking for Sally?" The ginger haired man asked.

" I need help moving a couple shelves in the library." Wufei said without turning around.

" Well then we will be glad to be of service." The blonde answered as they both covered the distance in a few long strides.

" I'm Zechs, and this is Trieze." The blonde said pointing to himself then Trieze in turn.

Wufei just nodded and turned towards the library. Zechs and Trieze on his heels.

" So you said Sally found you?" Trieze asked.

" Yes. Sally found me unconsious at the end of the property. I don't remember how I got there." Wufei answered.

" You don't remember anything?" Zechs asked.

Wufei flashed a 'what are you stupid' look over his shoulder.

" If I didn't remember anything I wouldn't have given you my name." Wufei stated with not a hint of sarcasm...really.

Zechs scowled, and Trieze's mouth turned up in a amused smile.

Wufei led the rest of the way to the library in silence.

" Which ones do you want moved." Zechs asked.

Wufei pointed at the three he wanted, then moved to help them move the first one.

" It's okay, we got it. We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Treize said with a smirk.

Wufei scowled but moved back. He hated to admit it but he most likely would just be in the way anyway. Being short was like a curse.

Together they had the shelves Wufei wanted moved and positioned in a matter of minutes. As they moved the last shelf into place Sally walked through the library doors.

" Wufei I came to see...My Lords! Forgive me you were not to arrive till tomorrow!" Sally exclaimed.

Wufei's eyes widened and he turned to look at the now smirking lords. Oh god what had he gotten himself into.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3 complete. Yay. I have figured out I can not keep a schedule if my life depended on it. so I am not going to set a specific date for the next chapter. But it will be done. I'll keep a progress report on my profile. Saying this many pages of the chapter has been completed.

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: I had some trouble uploading to otherwise it would have been up a few days ago. **

**In My Dreams**

Chapter 4

"Yes, we decided to leave early. We missed you so much, we had to come." Trieze purred with a fond smile in Sally's direction.

His eyes stayed on the Wufei's shocked exotic face. A scowl quickly replaced the shock and his face went carefully blank.

"We got sidetracked by little Wufei here." Zechs said with a smirk in Wufei's direction.

Both lords watched as Wufei sent a death glare in Zechs direction and with some effort bit back what, most likely, would have been a cutting reply. It seemed their exotic had a temper as well as a sharp tongue. He fairly radiated concealed passion, which had been locked away for one reason or other. The glare on his delicate face was actually adorable to them. They decided to keep that to themselves though. They would let their little dragon keep is pride. With one last lingering glance, which made Wufei shift uncomfortably, they followed Sally out of the library. Listening to her chatter about the current condition of the estate and what needed to be done.

Wufei hid out in the library for the rest of the day berating himself for his stupidity, hoping that neither of the handsome lords would return anytime soon. He did use his time productively hauling and cleaning the library one section at a time. All the boxes that were at a low level were unloaded of their contents and piled up on and around the giant table. Once done Wufei turned to eye a pile of boxed books that almost reached the top of the shelves. Some of the boxes looked on the verge of tipping over and creating an avalanche effect. Wufei dragged a large step ladder over to the boxes and set it up. Climbing up Wufei carefully pulled the top box down into his arms and carefully brought it done to the floor. Wufei's luck lasted two more boxes, as he pulled the next box into his arms. Three boxes tipped over. One slammed painfully into his right shoulder knocking him off balance. He slipped off the ladder and dropped the box he was hold and made an attempt too twist in the air and land on his feet. Another box thwarted his attempt, hitting his hip as he fell. He landed hard on his feet and off balance, stumbling and twisting his ankle. His feet gave out from underneath him and he landed heavily on the floor, the wind knocked out of him. Wufei pulled himself out of the way of the third incoming box still gasping for breath.

He didn't have the breath to yelp when strong hands unexpectedly grabbed him under his arms and hauled him to his feet. Then lifted him bridal style and sat him up on one of the few nearby chairs in the enclave.

"Are you alright!?" Zechs asked ask he ran his blue eye over Wufei, scanning for injuries.

"..I'm fine." Wufei said after getting over his surprise. He blocked the hands that were beginning to search out injuries.

"Bullshit! I saw those boxes hit you!" Zechs said with a stern frown.

"It is nothing. I will recover." Wufei said firmly.

"You shouldn't be working here on your own. You are too small, you could get seriously hurt." Zechs continued.

Wufei glared at Zechs. Did he just call him SMALL. How dare he, just because he wasn't a giant like Zechs or Trieze didn't make him SMALL!!!

"I beg you pardon. But I am not small." Wufei hissed in anger, his eyes blazing.

"Nor am I helpless! I am fully capable of taking care of myself so back off!" Wufei finished with a snarl.

Zechs just stared at Wufei as he ranted. His anger had brought a slight flush to his cheeks. Wisps of his silky black hair had escaped his ponytail and hung framing his face. His eyes flashed his feelings for the world to see.

When Wufei noticed Zechs was staring at him he stopped ranting and went back to glaring.

Zechs smiled. "You are quite the spitfire aren't you? It is refreshing. I like it."

Wufei's eyes widened in surprise, his mouth dropped open slightly in astonishment. Zechs curled his finger under Wufei's chin and pushed it closed with a slight smile. This broke Wufei out of his astonishment and the scowl reinserted itself onto his face.

"You are quite cute when you scowl like that. Unless you want your personal space invaded I suggest you cease and desist." Zechs purred.

A broad smile of amusement appeared on his face as Wufei's eyes widened in surprise and horror. The scowl was quickly replaced with a blank expression.

"Now let's go get your injuries looked at." Zechs said as he swung Wufei up into his arms.

"Put me down I'm not an Onna! I can walk myself." Wufei growled as he squirmed to get down.

"Stop that or I will be forced to tie you up. And I can tell you now, I will enjoy it." Zechs stated with a leer.

Wufei eyed Zechs cautiously. He actually looked like he hoped Wufei would continue to struggle. Wufei decided he would rather not test that theory so he subsided with a scowl. Zechs just smiled and continued walking down the halls.

He reached a set of big oak double doors and he kicked them open. Sally and Trieze looked up from the desk they were sitting at. They both jumped up when they realized Zechs was carrying Wufei.

"What happened?" Trieze demanded.

Sally just rushed over and began running hands over Wufei's body.

"He fell off a ladder when a bunch of boxes collapsed. Some of them hit him." Zechs said as he placed Wufei in the large chair Trieze had just vacated.

"I'm fine." Wufei grumbled.

"Does this hurt? Where did the boxes hit?" Sally asked as she continued to poke at him.

"One hit his shoulder. And he hurt his ankle when he fell." Zechs answered.

Wufei glared at him for answering Sally but Zechs just smirked. Sally began to poke said areas.

"I'm going to need you to take your shirt off, as well as your shoes and socks on the injured leg." Sally said

Before Wufei could protest Zechs and Trieze moved in; Trieze quickly stripped him of his shirt as Zechs took his shoes and socks off both feet.

"..I only needed the shoes off the injured foot you realize." Sally said with an amused smirk.

"I realized. I wanted them both off." Zechs answered with a smirk.

"Hmmm. Well you will have to take it easy for the next few days. You have a sprained shoulder and ankle. We don't want to make them worse by straining them." Sally stated.

Wufei opened his mouth to protest but Sally stared him into submission.

"Don't worry we will check up on him." Trieze volunteered.

Sally threw them a knowing smirk and a raised eyebrow. "I'm sure you will."

Trieze just raised an eyebrow in return and Zechs smirked. Wufei glared at them all.

----------------

The next day Wufei was in the library before dawn, hoping to get some work done in peace and quiet. Which really meant without Zechs, Trieze, or both interrupting him every five minutes asking if he needed anything; Or telling him he shouldn't be doing this or that on his own.

Annoying really. He had learned to take care of himself by the time he was five! Wufei muttered under his breath as he picked up a pile of books and placed them on the floor near a bucket of clear water and a pile of rags. Sitting himself gracefully near both Wufei began the careful job of removing the caked on dust from the books. As he worked he began to hum unconsciously. He had not idea what an exotic and beautiful picture he made to his captivated audience. Zechs leaned against the door frame just soaking in Wufei's beauty and resisting the urge to pounce. Trieze was right beside him enjoying the view immensely. Wufei truly had no idea how desirable he truly was.

So they would just have to take it upon themselves to show him. Trieze began to prowl forward. Zechs glanced at him in surprise before following with a smirk. Trieze approached Wufei silently and snatched the book out of his small hands. Wufei's gaze snapped up and his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Don't even try and say I'm over straining myself! I'm sitting down for Nataku's sake!" Wufei snapped.

Wufei gasped in surprise as Trieze tossed the book aside and kneeled down. His hands lifted to cradle Wufei's cheeks. One continued to brush across his cheek bone, cupping it in the palm of his hand. Trieze's other hand drifted down, ghosting over Wufei's lips with the thumb before working down his neck. Wufei's eyes fluttered involuntarily and he drew in a shuddering breath when Trieze leaned forward eyes intent on Wufei's lips.

Wufei jerked back and jumped to his feet, breathing slightly unsteady and his eyes wide as he stared at Trieze. Said person rose smoothly and stalked towards Wufei. Zechs just watched the drama unfold happily circling around behind Wufei.

"Stop." Wufei said in alarm as he watched a predatory Trieze stalk closer.

"Hmm…No I don't think I will." Trieze purred as he herded an oblivious Wufei toward Zechs.

"I'm not interested in a relationship. So back off!" Wufei snapped sharply holding out a hand to ward Trieze off.

Trieze didn't answer, he just grabbed Wufei's outstretched hand and yanked him into his chest. Trieze wrapped his free arm around Wufei's tiny waist, resting his hand on the small of Wufei's back. Zechs took the couple of steps to close the distance, pressing his lank frame to Wufei's gorgeous backside. Pinned between the two lords Wufei opened his mouth the tell them off. But was cut off Trieze's mouth. Gripping Wufei's chin Trieze forced Wufei's mouth open and darted his tongue into Wufei's sweet mouth. Zechs pulled Wufei's head back till it rested on his shoulder; Giving Trieze a better angle to plunder his mouth. Zechs darted his own mouth to worship Wufei's throat.

An unfamiliar feeling began to spread from Wufei's stomach outward. As Trieze continued to dominate his mouth and Zechs nipped at a sensitive spot below his ear it seemed to get stronger. An unwilling moan bubbled up Wufei's throat and was swallowed by Trieze's greedy mouth. Pulling Wufei more firmly against his chest Trieze's hand began to drift downward. Zechs hand followed closely behind, slipping under Wufei's shirt.

Wufei's eyes snapped open and he pulled away from Trieze's mouth.

"Stop." Wufei said with a slight tremble in his voice.

Zechs and Trieze pulled back allowing Wufei to step away. They ran their eyes over Wufei's flushed face, down his heaving chest, and finally down to a very interested part of his anatomy. Twin leers appeared on both lords faces.

"Are you absolutely sure that is what you want?" Trieze asked.

"Because you look pretty damn interested from where I'm standing." Zechs stated.

Wufei glared in answer.

"Come now Wufei, would it truly be so bad too be with us?" Trieze coaxed.

Wufei's glared magnified.

"So what I will be you entertainment while your stuck out here in the country! Well you can forget about it! Go find yourself someone else." Wufei spat as he spun to stalk away.

Only to be yanked back into Zechs chest. Trieze circled to stand in front of Wufei and pressed close. Trieze smiled down into Wufei's glaring eyes.

"How about we make a deal?" Trieze said with a raised eyebrow.

"…What sort of deal?" Wufei asked reluctantly.

" You will give us a month to do anything we can to change your mind. If you can resist and are still not interested when the month is over we will leave you alone." Trieze stated.

"What would the terms be?" Wufei asked with a calculating look.

"You will give us your time whenever we ask. You will have all your meals with us. Basically we will be courting you, we will give you gifts, spend time with you, and bring you on dates. If we do anything you don't like you can tell us to stop and we will." Trieze said.

"And you promise to leave me alone after the month is over?" Wufei asked.

"We promise. So what is your answer?"

**End Chapter**

Hope you liked it!! And sorry it took so long to get put out. I'm already working on the next chapter in longhand. So hopefully in a couple weeks at most I will have the next chapter.

Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay sorry for the really long wait

Okay sorry for the really long wait. But school and laziness pretty much took over my life. But I finally got this chapter done because it's summer break now!! YAY!

Chapter 5

Wufei looked as both lords confident and expecting faces. Both of the handsome lords had smug smiles on their faces. Wufei wanted nothing more than to wipe the smugness right off their faces. But he knew he couldn't, he knew just as well as the lords did that he would say yes. This was Wufei's one chance to get the lords to leave him alone. If he didn't agree that would still harass him endlessly. At least this way the harassment would only last a month. Wufei turned his head to glare at the wall so he would have to see their smug smiles. Giving a sigh of resignation, Wufei turned back to the patiently waiting lords.

"Deal." Wufei finally stated, and with that one word he sealed his fate.

Zechs and Trieze shared victorious smiles and instead of backing away from Wufei they pressed impossibly closer. Wufei glared at them and opened his mouth to ask them what the hell they thought they were doing, but was interrupted by the smooth baritone of Trieze's voice.

"It's only proper that we seal a deal with a kiss" Trieze purred.

Zechs moved his face to nuzzle Wufei's neck with a growl of approval. Before Wufei could protest his head was pulled back to rest on Zechs broad shoulder and his mouth was covered by Trieze. Zechs took advantage of the expanse of newly exposed skin that covered Wufei's sensitive neck. Latching his mouth to a spot that made Wufei's breath hitch, Zechs lavished that area with sharp bites, which were quickly soothed by a swipe of a warm tongue. Wufei tried to pull away to get the time to regain his senses and control. But he was held fast as his mouth was once again plundered and his neck ravished with love bites.

His brain cells were quickly dieing and common sense was running for cover, if Wufei didn't put a stop to this right now he was going to lose control again. Wufei's hands came up to shove Trieze away, but instead fisted in his shirt as a moan tried to escape Wufei's mouth. Treize gave an answering growl as he swallowed Wufei's moan, continuing to kiss Wufei for a few more second before stopping abruptly. Second later Zechs pulled away as well. Wufei looked dazedly up into Trieze's smoldering eyes, gasping for breath. Trieze smiles and ran a hand tenderly down Wufei's face, before planting a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"We shall leave you to get some work done. But you shall be have dinner with us tonight okay." Treize said softly as he backed away.

Zechs loosened his hold and circled in front of Wufei and planted a kiss on his swollen lips, nibbling gently on them for a moment before both lords disappeared out the door.

Wufei staggered to a chair and sat down heavily, staring at the door where the lords had disappeared. Then with a groan Wufei let his head fall into his hands. There was a saying, "You don't know how deep the puddle is until you have stepped in it" Wufei had stepped into a seemingly shallow puddle, but had quickly sunk down to his waist. He was so screwed. His body wasn't listening to his brain. His brain and heart were completely against the idea of being interested in the lords. His body on the other hand seemed to practically be throwing itself at the lords. If he didn't get a hold of himself he was going to have serious problems with this bet. All he had to do was prevail for a month and then he would be free. He could do this. How hard could it possibly be? Wufei set his resolve and got up and began working around the library, pushing the laughing voice out of his head.

Wufei pushed himself hard at his work, pushing the lords out of his mind. It had taken quite sometime before he had actually succeeded. That only lasted until one of the servant came summoning him for dinner. Telling him the lords were waiting in the dining hall. Wufei grumbled and reluctantly left the significantly improved library. He had made a deal and it would dishonorable not to give his opponents a fair chance.

After a quick wash up and changing into a plain white button up shirt and black slacks, Wufei made his way too the dinning hall. Wufei silently entered the hall; all the servants were seated on a long table that took up the length of the room. A matching empty table was on the opposite side, making a walkway through the center of the room. A smaller third table was setup at the end of the walkway on a slight dais, looking over the other two tables. This was where Zechs and Trieze sat waiting for him. They waved him over when they caught sight of him to the vast amusement of the servants. Wufei fought down a blush, hiding his embarrassment with a scowl, before marching up to the two lords. They both stood at his approach with a smile of greeting and slight bows, before pulling him out a chair. Wufei bit back his chagrin about being treated like a woman, and just sat down.

"How is you stay thus far Wufei?" Trieze inquired as he removed the heating domes from the plates of food.

"Well..it's been pretty horrible sense I met you two." Wufei said with a smirk.

"Ouch. You wound us with your sharp tongue Dragon." Zechs retorted with an amused smile, as Treize chuckled in the background.

"I'm sure. And stop calling me Dragon my name is Wufei, use it." Wufei said firmly with a frown.

Both lords just gave him those infuriating smirks as they both began to eat. Wufei scowled at them for a moment, and then turned to his food as well.

"So Wufei what is your family like?" Trieze asked after taking a couple bites of food.

Wufei swallowed what was in his mouth with some difficulty before attempting to answer, but found that the word wouldn't come out.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want too." Zechs murmured.

"No it's okay." Wufei said. "My family was very strict, and after being disowned I don't like to think about them much."

"Disowned. For what?" Trieze asked with a frown.

"My father wasn't well like by the clan when he was leader, when he died and the new clan head took over…" Wufei trailed off, looking down at his plate.

"We are very sorry." Trieze said softly.

Wufei shook his head with a slight smile. "What of you families?" he asked.

"My family his spread far and wide, I'm the black sheep of the family. I'm considered a loner and didn't fall into my place in the families' enterprise. I haven't seen my family in quite a while. My mother will show up eventually I assume. After awhile my letters aren't enough for her." Trieze said with a laugh.

"You forgot to add that most of your family is crazy." Zechs deadpanned.

Trieze's laugh rang through the hall.

"My family is a tad eccentric I shall admit." Trieze said.

"What of your family Zechs?" Wufei asked politely.

"My family was massacred when I was a young boy. Only my youngest sister and I survived. My sister Relena is…" Zechs paused as he tried to find the right word.

"Relena is a pain in the ass! That's what. She is spoiled and has delusions of grandeur. Not to mention she has to be mentally unstable." Trieze announced with a scowl.

"Even though my sister caught me kissing Trieze she still refuses to believe we are in a relationship. Or that I'm gay." Zechs said laughing at Trieze's description of his sister.

"Whenever she sees Zechs she throws suitors at him relentlessly, and ignores my presence totally." Trieze growled.

"It could be worse love." Zechs said with a playful smile.

"How?" Trieze asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She could treat you like Heero." Zechs answered loftily.

"..Oh yeah that would be worse." Trieze shuddered as he thought about it.

Wufei continued too watch them banter back and forth about Relena. Just watching them Wufei could tell they were totally in love with each other. So why were they interested in him? They weren't half as bad when they weren't acting so arrogant. Great, now he was actually starting to like their personalities. Wufei turned his attention back to his food, trying not to think about the voice in his head saying 'maybe they aren't so bad'.

As the meal was coming to a close, the doors to the hall slammed open. And a rather rotund man who was wheezing from the walk through the estate stormed in.

"Lords Kushrenada and Merquise! I will speak to you privately this instant!" The man yelled his face flush almost purple in anger and spittle flying from his mouth.

"If all of you would leave the room please." Trieze said looking at the servants table.

They all immediately began exiting the room, pulling the giant doors shut behind them.

"Now Lord Darshay how may we help you?" Trieze said.

"You two have defiled my daughter! I demand you marry her at once!" Lord Darshay yelled.

"I assure you we did no such thing to your daughter. But for practicalities sake, when was this defiling supposed to take place?" Trieze asked as he took a sip of his wine.

"At the Summer Solstice Masquerade Ball! As I'm sure you very well know!" Lord Darshay attempted to snarl.

"That is quite impossible Lord Darshay." Zechs answered with a scowl.

"And why pray tell is that!?" Lord Darshay demanded loudly.

"Because, Lord Darshay, we were courting our fiancé at that time. We were barely at that ball for an hour. And let me assure you we were in plain sight the whole time." Trieze answered.

Wufei frowned at Trieze, they had a fiancé? How dishonorable then to be chasing after Wufei.

"Fiancé! Don't try to fool me you two have no fiancé!" Lord Darshay shouted.

"Are you calling us liars Darshay?" Trieze murmured fiercely eyes narrowing in a deathly glare.

Wufei almost shivered at the deathly aura Zechs and Trieze were emitting as they both glared down at the now pale lord.

"Of course not My Lords. Forgive me. I just assumed since everyone knows you refuse to settle down. But may I meet your fiancé so I might confirm that you were indeed not at the ball." Lord Darshay simpered.

"Well Lord Darshay, I assure you we do indeed have a Fiancé. In fact he is sitting right in front of you." Trieze murmured.

"..Lord Zechs sir? You are all ready bonded." Lord Darshay said stupidly.

Wufei narrowed his eyes at the two lords, not liking in the least bit where this was going.

"Of course not Darshay. I'm referring to the young man sitting in between us." Trieze said with a charming smile.

Wufei glared at Trieze before putting a fake smile on his face.

"Yes this is our fiancé Wufei Chang" Zechs introduced with a smile.

Wufei just kept a pleasant mask on his face, his anger bubbling beneath the surface.

Lord Darshay sputtered in disbelief and glared at Wufei. Wufei answered with a glare of his own.

"Why haven't we heard of this before!?" Lord Darshay cried looking very upset.

Both Trieze and Zechs returned to glaring at Darshay.

"I wasn't aware that we had to inform the court of our every move." Trieze rumbled threateningly.

"Now I think you have outworn your welcome, please remove yourself from our estate." Zechs demanded.

Lord Darshay sputtered for a moment, quaking under their glares. "Very well, but this isn't over. We must have absolute proof that you didn't defile my daughter." Lord Darshay cried.

"Very well. We shall arrange a private meeting later in the week. We expect your daughter to be there." Trieze said then waved his hand in a clear dismissal.

Lord Darshay stormed out of the mansion reluctantly.

"What the hell was that!" Wufei thundered as soon as we was gone, leaping up from his chair.

"We are very sorry we had to pull you into this Wufei. But we needed a little time to prove that the chit wasn't speaking the truth. And if we have a fiancé they can't force us to marry right away." Zechs murmured.

"So you didn't touch this girl?" Wufei asked his anger dissipating as he frowned at the two lords.

Both lords had him pinned in the chair before he even saw them moving.

"Do you have such a low opinion of us Wufei?" Trieze demanded.

"Pretty much yeah." Wufei answered.

They both released him angrily.

"We are not so stupid to play with anyone from the suitor's court. They all want to marry into our station. They will do anything. You so much as touch them and you are done for." Trieze said.

"I'm sorry I accused you. But you have to realize that I don't know you two. And you did retreat up here to escape former lovers." Wufei muttered.

"Hmmm. I suppose that would leave a bad impression. But the former lovers we are retreating from we haven't had a relationship with in years. They just refuse to give up." Trieze said.

"Besides virgins are more trouble then we need." Zechs joked.

"Then why are you after me?" Wufei muttered, and then froze mortified that he had actually said that out loud.

Both lords froze as well looking at Wufei in surprise. A blush rose to Wufei's cheeks and he quickly stuttered something unintelligible.

Slow smirks spread across both lords face and a predatory look entered their eyes as they both rose. Wufei looked at them both in alarm.

"Stay where you are! I mean it." Wufei said sharply holding his hand out in front of him as he quickly jumped out of his chair.

Both lords stopped, still smirking.

"Very well, we shall give you a break this time. It has been a long day and Zechs and I have to work out a plan concerning this girl." Trieze said reluctantly.

Wufei sighed in relief.

"But we shall discuss this tomorrow." Trieze finished with a wicked smirk.

Wufei froze and stared at both the lords in trepidation, not like the looks they were giving him. Wufei swallowed and quickly retreated toward the sanctuary of his room. He was so screwed!!

end

Hope you guys enjoyed.

Ja ne!


End file.
